Iris's Music Theory on Rocky
by magikarpfever14
Summary: Iris can't explain Rocky, she's like a whole new note on the 12 note scale, and does that have to do with why she loves her so much? OC x Iris and GL This one-shot is for my amazing Pokémon trainer on my candy love


The warm sunbeams coming from the window of her room seemed to lick at her skin as she laid on her bed, studying a book on music theory. Her fingers delicately skimmed over the black print to guide her in her reading, for music in general always fascinated her, from how melodies could harmonize to create something pleasing to the ear…or pleasing to the heart. But as much as music fascinated her the one thing that far surpassed her curiosity of that topic was certain cat demon.

To Iris this girl was an entirely new Pitch and Rhythm. This cat demon was like a whole new note on the 12 note scale, no she was more than that, she was a completely new scale, a sound that no one has ever heard of or thought of…she was Rocky. Now to anyone else she was just some crazy cosplayer delinquent who loved to cause trouble, but Iris knew that Rocky wasn't a trouble maker, she was someone who expressed herself in the most unique way anyone could have ever imagined.

The way she expressed herself could not be explained in a sentence or even an entire scholarly article. Even if you'd spend an entire day or year around her you could never figure out how exactly she expressed herself, it was new every day, and that's why Iris loved her, well one of the many reasons why she loved her. It was like each day Rocky created a new symphony that contained unheard of emotions. Iris admitted, numerous times to herself that she loved this person, so very much.

Rocky was also like her own new theory on music, something, entirely different, something that cannot be explained through anything, the only possible thing that Iris could explain about her was that she loved Rocky, so much, which isn't really explaining her at all.

Closing her book on music theory she gently placed it on her bedside table and got up from the bed. Once she was up Iris than walked over to her desk and ran her hand on the smooth of her mahogany desk as if the desk could somehow ease her emotions and explain the cat demon to her. Of course the desk couldn't, but it harbored a cherished possession that made her smile. It was a Polaroid photograph of her and Rocky in front of the school building. Iris stared at it fondly before picking up the picture and studying Rocky, from her long chocolate brown hair, her tall and lean figure, the way her chestnut colored eyes sparkled with mischievous and kindness, and her trademark tail and ears. The picture made her heart flip and her chest feel funny. At night she could hardly sleep because she always thinking of her. Finally Iris put the picture down and decided to go on a walk; she figured the fresh air would do her some good.

Slipping on her boots Iris than went downstairs and out the door. When she got outside Iris blinked a bit, the glaring sun was beating down on her but for Iris it was a sort of relief to feel something other than love and the swirling emotions in her chest. Iris than shook her head and started walking down the concrete sidewalk her , her boots made a funny clicking sound that reminded her of a metronome, making her add a bounce to her step.

As she kept walking the thoughts of her Rocky were still running through her mind, and then she saw her. At first she thought she was imagining it but there was no mistaking the person in the black and red ayna coat, it was Rocky, her amazing Rocky. Immediately Iris's heart seemed to melt, just seeing Rocky made her smile. Now that she thought about it, she didn't need to figure out or explain Rocky, for Rocky was just Rocky, and that was enough for Iris. Feeling overjoyed Iris ran up to Rocky and leaped into her arms, the familiar warmth of the cat girl made her grin and look up into her brown eyes.

"Hey Rocky, how are you?" Iris asked her, for she was just glad to see her, nothing was more precious than the time she spent with her, for that was more important than some stupid theory.


End file.
